User blog:Leptospirose/My Spin to Win log
Greetings. I'll go straight to the point. I have decided to document each and every prize I win at the Wheel of Misfortune, and I'll be doing so in this blog post. Y'know, just because... My goal is simply to see how many coins/tickets I will have accumulated in total at the end. I'll (hopefully) keep updating this until the party ends. 'Preliminary' *I won't be buying any Golden Ticket for the sake of accumulating as many regular tickets as possible. Every golden ticket I receive will either be through the fair mini games or the daily login. *Every prize listed here is exactly in the order I received it. *The "day result" section at the end of each day depicts how many tickets/coins/items I've won in the roulette in that specific day, and not the total my penguin has. 'Timeline' 'September 20' I hadn't taken any notes in this day or the previous, but I know I had already won three of the Mystery Prizes: the Sunset Canvas Shoes, Yellow Cotton Candy, and Blue Bandana. 'September 21' Start *Started day with roughly 700 tickets. *6 Mystery Prizes missing. Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 20 *Prizes won: 500 , 1000 , 500 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , 1000 , 500 , 1000 , Diamond Viking Helmet, extra spin (+500 ), Pink Grass Skirt, Luxury Cowboy Vest, 500 , 1000 , 100 , 1500 , extra spin(+500 ), 500 , 500 , 1000 Day Result *Tickets: 5,600 *Coins: 6,500 *Mystery Prizes: 3 'September 22' Start *Started day with roughly 23,000 tickets. *3 Mystery Prizes missing. Rewards *Times spinnig the wheel: 19 *Prizes won: extra spin (+500 ), Pink Inflatable Duck, extra spin (+500 ), 500 , 500 , 500 , extra spin (+500 ), 500 , 1000 , 200 , 1000 , 200 , 500 , 200 , 200 , 1000 , The Sunstache, 100 , 1500 Day Result *Tickets: 3,900 *Coins: 5,500 *Mystery Prizes: 2 'September 23' Start *Started day with roughly 51,000 tickets. *1 Mystery Prize missing. Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 12 *Prizes won: extra spin (+500 ), 200 , 500 , 1000 , 2000 , 1000 , 1500 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , White Teddy Bear, 500 , 200 Day Result *Tickets: 3,400 **Accumulated a total of 66,666 tickets. >:) *Coins: 5,500 *Mystery Prizes: 1 'September 24' Start *Started day with an unholy amount of tickets. *0 Mystery Prizes missing. Rewards *Times Spinning the wheel: 11 *Prizes won: 500 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , 100 , 1000 , 500 , 500 , 500 , 100 , 1000 , 500 Day Result *Tickets: 3,700 *Coins: 2,500 'September 25' OOPS! It seems that I forgot to take notes on this day. Let's pretend that didn't happen... Start *Started day with roughly 81,000 tickets. 'September 26' Start *Started day with roughly 85,000 tickets. Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 8 *Prizes won: 100 , 500 , 100 , 2000 , 100 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , 200 Day Result *Tickets: 2,000 *Coins: 2,500 'September 27' Start *Started day with roughly 90,000 tickets. Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 13 *Prizes won: 500 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , 200 , 1000 , 100 , 1000 , 2000 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 Day Result *Tickets: 5,300 **Reached 100,000 tickets! *Coins: 4,000 'September 28' Start *Started day with roughly 101,000 tickets Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 8 *Prizes won: 500 , 200 , 500 , 500 , 1000 , 1000 , 200 , 200 Day Result *Tickets: 3,600 *Coins: 500 'September 29' Start *Started day with roughly 106,000 tickets Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 15 *Prizes won: extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , 200 , 200 , 500 , 1000 , 200 , 1500 , 1000 , 2000 , extra spin (+500 ), 200 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , 1000 Day Result *Tickets: 5,300 *Coins: 6,000 'September 30' Start *Started day with roughly 114,000 tickets Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 4 *Prizes won: 500 , extra spin (+500 ), extra spin (+500 ), 200 Day Result *Tickets: 1,700 'October 1' Start *Started day with roughly 115,000 tickets Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 8 *Prizes won: 1000 , 500 , 500 , 1000 , 500 , 2000 , 100 , 2000 Day Result *Tickets: 1,600 *Coins: 6,000 'October 2' (final day) Start *Started day with roughly 117,000 tickets Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 20 *Prizes won: extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , 200 , 200 , 2000 , 1000 , extra spin (+500 ), 500 , 200 , 200 , 100 , 500 , 1000 , 1000 , 200 , 1000 , 100 , 100 , 200 , 200 Day Result *Tickets: 4,700 **Accumulated the final amount of 135,067 tickets. *Coins: 6,000 'Final Spins' Since the Fair will (probably) be ending tomorrow, I will be converting all my regular tickets into golden ones for my final spins on the wheel Rewards *Times spinning the wheel: 32 *Prizes won: extra spin (+500 ), 1500 , 1000 , 500 , extra spin (+500 ), 1500 , 500 , extra spin (+500 ), 1000 , 200 , 1500 , 2000 , 1000 , 1000 , 1500 , 500 , 500 , 1000 , 500 , 1000 , 1000 , 1000 , 200 , 500 , 1000 , 1500 , 200 , 500 , extra spin (+500 ), 2000 , 200 , 2000 Remaining tickets were used to buy 8 Snack Stands... Because why not? Result *Tickets: 9,300 *Coins: 19,500 'Endgame' *Total times spinning the wheel: 170 *Total tickets won: 50,100 *Total Coins won: 64,500 *Total Mystery Prizes won: 9 (all of them) And thus ends this magnificent blog post. Thank you, Spin to Win, for all the free stuff you gave me. Now please don't ever step foot on this island again. Buh-bye! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts